This invention relates generally to measuring devices and more particularly to such devices which may be used in connection with a radial saw for accurately gauging the length of a workpiece portion to be cut from a length of stock by a saw blade.
Rip fences and like gauging devices are well known on power operated saws. Such devices usually include scales indicating the distance between a rip fence and the saw blade. However, in such arrangements, accuracy is not always achieved, due in many instances to the fact that different saw blades cut kerfs of different widths in a workpiece, and a rip fence setting scale is not accurate when blades of different tooth kerf cutting widths are used. The device of this invention differs from rip fences and stop gauges heretofore provided in that, in use, the device of this invention utilizes one side of the saw blade, at its laterally outermost part, as a point from which measuring or gauging is initiated.